


My Sun, My Moon, Our Truth

by amorshownu



Category: K-pop, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Vampires, Human Heejun, Human Seungjun, Human Youjin, M/M, Vampire Inseong, Vampire Jihun, Vampires, non-con elements, nothing bad just blood sucking, sorry everyone, this will not be completed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorshownu/pseuds/amorshownu
Summary: Seungjun is a human working for a classified government program created by humans and vampires to stop a criminal vampire syndicate. Inseong is a vampire who decides it's time to act up and do something to stop this crime syndicate and their leader.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The space between

is getting closer

 

Snow fell slowly on the brightly decorated streets of Seoul. It was past one in the morning, yet outside the sound of laughter and faint conversation could be heard. The inside of the hallway was dark and quiet, making Seungjun’s footsteps echo as he made his way up the stairs to the roof. Yesterday around four in the morning, Youjin's informant inside the vampire crime syndicate had requested to meet him; well, not Seungjun exactly but the weapons expert on their team. Alongside Youjin and Heejun, he worked for a classified program created by the government in the late '90s. The program was created by vampires and humans with the hope of stopping the fast-paced growth of a vampire criminal syndicate lurking in the city nightlife. Each investigative team in the organization was made of an analyst, a field officer with experience in recon and a weapons expert.

Before being recruited, Seungjun was a special forces officer in the military. Youjin was recruited after hacking into classified government files when he was nineteen. Meanwhile, Heejun was a police officer with a chameleon-like ability to infiltrate any group of people to get information, making him an incredible asset to the team. Their mission was to cover and report the activity of a nightclub, which was a front for a human trafficking ring ran by a vampire.

He wasn't sure if the guy could be trusted but Youjin assured him 'he was one of the good guys’,which wasn't much to go by but he trusted him. In Seoul, vampires were still somewhat of a secret. Their existence was not denied but people didn't like to speak freely about them either. It was the city's own dirty little secret. According to the vampire government representative, they wanted to stop the vampires who were tainting their reputation. The public needed a better image of them so to speak.

 

“Heejun, do you see anything?” He asked touching the small comms device in his ear. The youngest was on the roof of the building across the street surveilling the area. Seungjun would have come alone but Heejun wanted to go with him because he didn't feel confident sending him without backup.  Youjin left it up to Seungjun, who said he didn't mind. If you asked their boss, Youjin was their leader but the latter felt the team worked best when they treated each other to the same standard, and respected each other's decisions. At the beginning, Seungjun asked him about it and Youjin explained that that was his way of being a leader— listening to them and working with them. During their time as a team, he'd come to value that.

“Nothing, but it's still not 2 am. The perimeter is clear so far. You got anything, Youjin?” Back at H.Q., Youjin was monitoring them using CCTV cameras around the area. His 'no’ was quick and Seungjun nodded even if they couldn't see him.

“You've got to be kidding me!” Heejun’s voice startled him and he stopped short of opening the door to the roof waiting for the other to continue. “I didn't know there was a dog cafe on this block!”

“Why are you here again?” Seungjun rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the youngest antics. He stepped out into the dark roof, and carefully began securing the roof.

“Rude. I'm here covering your skinny ass. I mean, hyung, what if this is like one of those movies where you killed his father and you have to die or something. You need me.” Rolling his eyes, he chuckled.

“You two know that this is recorded into the mission logs, right?” Youjin commented. From the tone off his voice, Seungjun could picture their eldest clearly. He was probably sitting on his big desk chair with a judgeful look in his eyes watching them on the cameras, as sodas bottles loitered his desk.

Despite his coat, he shivered in the winter air, moving past the outdoor furniture in the roof. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was finally the two and moved to a spot where he could see the whole roof to wait for their insider.

“Youjin, are you sure he's coming? It's freezing out here plus I wanna get home to play Ultra Moon.” He whined into the comms device. With a frown he looked down at his wrist, where a sleek black watch rested: _2:10 am_ it read. With a sigh, he straightened his back and looked around the roof again. Initially, he had been against meeting with the guy. Still the question lingered, why would he want to meet him?

“Hyung, you look like your date stood you up.” Heejun commented with a chuckle. Seungjun swore he could hear Youjin laughing too. Knowing the other could see him, he flipped him off, making Heejun laugh again. The little snake had probably taken his picture and sent it to their friend.

∆

Across the city, Inseong was running late as he left the nightclub. The other bartender on shift agreed to cover the rest of his shift so he could go. As of late, the more time he spent at the club, the hardest it got to ignore what was going on. These people had been through enough already. They deserved better. In a minute, he was home.

“I'm home, but I have to go out again. I just came to change and grab something.” He announced, dropping his coat on the back of a chair. With a  quick glance at the clock on his bedside table, he saw already past two. He was late.

“Welcome back!” Jihun called out from somewhere down the hall. Inseong changed in seconds and was ready to leave.

“Move.” Inseong deadpanned, noticing that Jihun was sitting on his coat. The pair had been friends since Inseong turned him, when Jihun was fatally wounded in a mugging. It was a unique relationship because being the one who turned him made it so much more than friendship— it was a connection where they knew each other beyond words. It was something for life.

“Are you sure meeting with a slayer is a good decision?” Jihun asked him for the tenth time, since he found out that morning that Inseong was going planning to meet the human. Smiling, Inseong reached out sensing the other's nervousness and ruffled his hair softly.

“First of all, he's not a slayer. This not the 1800s, Jihun. Second, I've been alive for centuries, I’m pretty sure I can take him.” Going back to his room, he came out with another coat because he was already running late. “Honestly, I risk more walking into the club.”

Jihun threw a roll of paper towels at his head. He raised an eyebrow at the younger with a look of disbelief, waiting for an explanation. “First of all, if he kills vampires, it makes him a slayer. Second of all, I told you over and over not to involve yourself in all this, but do you listen to me? No. You know that if you die then it's my ass too! I haven't even done half the things in my bucket list.” He exclaimed, watching Inseong come back to the dinner table. His eyes set on the coat Jihun was sitting on. With an exasperated sigh, he reached into the pockets. “Your stubborn ass is gonna do it anyway, so I might as well stop nagging.” He set the phone, his keys and wallet on the table before pointing a finger up at his elder.

“Inside pocket: there's a drive.” He said cutting in before Jihun could keep talking. The younger looked for it before speaking again.

“If we die, I will hunt the fuck outta your ass.” Inseong rolled his eyes as he placed everything on his pockets.

“See you later… unfortunately!” He called out walking out the door.

 

It took him a minute to reach the building and he looked at the time on his phone, _2_ : _12 am._ Fuck, maybe the guy was late as well or something. Straightening his coat, he opened the door to the roof, making sure to open it softly so the hinges didn't squeak and gave him away. For a minute, he thought about popping up from somewhere behind him but he was already late and the guy was probably armed. Not many things could kill vampires, but Inseong wasn't about to risk it.

At first, when he asked Youjin if he could meet the man, his intention was to assess him. Lee Joon, the vampire in charge of the vampire crime syndicate, was one of the most the most vile people he had met in all his life. The man made him feel disgust for what he was. It was about more than what he allowed the vampires to do- it was personal. He needed to stop him. It was Hyunwoo, his maker, who suggested Inseong meet Youjin. He could've said no, but the other told him about how they were trying to get one of their vampires into the club but it wasn't happening. Truth was he liked working as a bartender, it was dynamic and the pay was good. But he knew what was happening in the back of the club and it was enough. It might have taken him a talk with Hyunwoo to figure it out that stopping the traffickers at the club was a step closer to stopping Lee Joon. During the time Inseong was with him, he often called Hyunwoo 'Dad’ because the other always told him what he needed to hear, plus his jokes were horrible.

Even though the roof was dark, the lights around the city illuminated them enough. The man looked up and Inseong saw him tense up. Slowly, he kept moving until the light shone completely on him. The man was tall, really tall, and he had strong features with dark hair. His eyes were fixed on him. It was almost comical to see the man study him with so much intent. With a smile, he saluted the man— casually touching two fingers to his temple with a lazy flick of the wrist.

The man spoke first. “Before we do anything, answer me this: do you own a watch? I know crucifixes and some other things hurt you, but should I add watches to the list?” Inseong raised his eyebrows, speechless for a second before nodding his head with a clipped chuckle.

“I guess I deserved that…” He brought his hand to his jaw and chuckled before dropping it. “I'm Inseong. Jeong Inseong, also ginger but that's more of a me thing. Everyone else seems to enjoy it.”

“Funny.” The other deadpanned, making him smile. “My name’s Park Seungjun. So, is there a specific reason you wanted to meet me?”

∆

Perhaps he was coming off rude but it was freezing out; plus, the man, Inseong, was late after all. Also, he needed to focus on something other than the vampire’s handsome features. He was shorter than him but his eyes were breathtaking.

They were standing face to face. At first, when the door opened, he didn't see anyone in the light but when he finally spotted a figure walking towards him, it was nothing like he expected. In his line of work, he had seen vampires but none had been as alluring as Inseong.

“Ah, yes! I have some new information for Youjin.” Seungjun tilted his head to the side a little in confusion. Inseong reached into one of the pockets of his coat and passed him a black USB.

“You called me here for this?” Raising a gloved hand, Seungjun took the drive from the other's ungloved hand and scoffed. Just as he was about to tell him off, Inseong spoke.

“No, you didn’t let me finish. I also want you to train me, so I can kill Lee Joon.”

Seungjun looked around the roof for a camera or something. Was this a prank? In the comms, Youjin cursed out Inseong. “Lee Joon, the vampire crime lord? That Lee Joon?” Across from him, the vampire simply nodded, looking unbothered.

“No, the Lee Joon who backed over my bicycle with his car when I was a kid, dumbass.” Inseong replied looking amused, yet annoyed by his reaction. “Obviously, vampire Lee Joon.”

“Really, did you just call me a dumbass? What next, stick out your tongue? I mean I’ll do it, but why would you need me to train you?” He asked bringing a hand up to his head. Slipping off his beanie, he shook off the snow before slipping it back over his cold ears.

“I need to get stronger. I mean, I'm a perfect male specimen, have you seen me?” Seungjun rolled his eyes already regretting his decision, “But he's older than me.” Inseong’s tone was casual and he shrugged as if his explanation was obvious. Seungjun knew there was more to it. Almost as if he could read his mind, Inseong spoke again. “I'll tell you the whole story when you let me drink your blood.” He finished with a playful smile. Was he insane?

Throwing his head back, Seungjun chuckled at his confidence. “If and not when, huh? What makes you so sure that's gonna happen?” He countered with a grin.

“Call it a hunch.” Inseong replied with a wink and before Seungjun could reply, he was alone on the roof. What the hell did he just agree to?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this was inspired by knk's recent performance of 'paradise' on mix nine and a twitter prompt. i hope you like it so far. feel free to comment or shout at me over at twitter @amorshownu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, thank you for leaving kudos and commenting it made me a happy nerd.  
> chapter title is from nct 127's whiplash.

Chapter Two: I like being alone except

for when I play with you

 

Seungjun sat in his desk chair, staring at the ceiling with a frown while his hand ran along the fabric of his black cashmere sweater. Last night’s conversation with Inseong replaying in his head, confusing him. His head was swirling with unanswered questions. They had an enemy in common, that was certain, but he knew wanting something out of revenge had no place in a mission like theirs. Perhaps if he knew the reasons behind Inseong's goal to see Lee Joon dead, it would make more sense. He had disappeared after spouting all that cryptic nonsense about how Seungjun would supposedly allow him to drink his blood someday. Just remembering the smile on his face made him scoff.

“So annoying, shows up all sexily through the snow. Spouting all that crap all mysterious and shit. Overconfident son of a bi-” His rant was interrupted by a knock on his door, which had been left ajar when he came back from the kitchen with a snack. Spinning around, he found Youjin wearing rounded glasses, looking at him with amusement. With an awkward wave, Seungjun invited him in. “Hey…”

“Busy? I don't mind coming back later when you're done brooding.” Youjin walked into the room and took a seat on the edge of Seungjun’s bed with a smile. Seungjun rolled his eyes at the teasing before rolling the chair closer to the bed, putting his feet a few inches from Youjin. “Are those my socks?” Youjin asked with a frown while pointing at his feet.

“I'm not brooding, okay? I am perfectly fine. I just don't get it, he looked pretty serious but what if it's a trap, man? I'd be putting the team at risk because of my rash decision.” He confessed before resting a foot over Youjin’s lap. “And I took these from Heejun's sock drawer, so take it up with him.”

“Ah, that's where they were then? Figures…” Seungjun saw a quick smile on his face before Youjin wrinkled his nose in disgust, pushing his foot off to cross his arms over his chest. “I trust Inseong. Also, Heejun and I are trained to handle any type of situations, from two-faced vampires to sock theft, and brooding one hundred and ninety centimeter men.” Youjin said the last part between chuckles.

“I was not brooding!” Seungjun exclaimed, leaning forward to punch Youjin's shoulder. Still before he knew it, the other's contagious laughter made him chuckle, as well. “Did you come here to make make fun of me or was there something else?”

“I actually came to tell you that Inseong messaged me wondering if he could get your contact info.” Seungjun raised his eyebrows in surprise before remembering his rant from moments ago. Across from him, Youjin looked like he was trying hard not to laugh at his reaction to the vampire’s request.

Seungjun really wanted to tell the hacker that Inseong could ask for his number himself, but he remembered that this was related to their mission. Lately, the club looked more and more active, it could be nothing or it just might be the break they needed. “Since it's mission related, I guess it's ok to give it to him. How did you two met anyway?”

“His sire is one of the vampires who helped create our department. From what I've heard, Inseong never really associated with the department until he accepted my request for help.” Before any of them could say anything else, the youngest member of their team appeared in the doorway.

“I know you're busy having a Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants moment but I have something to show you.” Heejun announced. He stuck out his tongue out at them with a smile before going back to his room, leaving them no choice but to follow.

Seungjun always felt a mix of pride and pressure when he saw the two whiteboards they used to keep tabs on the the investigation. It was a compilation of the most important details: information and pictures of the bar, a list of its most frequent visitors, the owner and more. Initially, the board was in the living room but after a nearby disaster with a noisy delivery boy, Heejun offered to keep it in his room. “What's up?” Seungjun asked Heejun after sitting down on the floor, looking up at him.

With an amused smile, he watched as Heejun used a back scratcher to point at a new series of pictures taped to the board. “I was cross referencing the latest surveillance pictures with the information Inseong gave us last night and it seems like the bar is going to get a delivery two weeks from now. By the way, it's nice to say a name instead of ominously saying _our insider._ ” Seungjun chuckled when Heejun jokingly lowered the pitch in his voice when saying 'our insider’ before continuing in his normal pitch. “This guy, Choi, seems to be in charge while Jung is away. So I was thinking, maybe Inseong can get us inside. Then, we can secure the people inside while another one of the teams secures the outside. Hwiyoung's just finished a mission so I'm sure they'd help.”

Youjin spoke before Seungjun could. “No, our job is to watch and report.” Heejun tried to cut in but Youjin kept talking in a calm yet final tone. “You know I'm usually up for anything but this is not up for discussion.” Had the atmosphere not been so heavy, Seungjun would've joked about how old he sounded.  “Once we're done here, I'll talk with Jong Up and he'll probably take it from there.”

Looking deflated, Heejun nodded. “Got it, _boss_. Briefing done… I guess then.” Youjin nodded before leaving them alone. Seungjun smiled softly as if to apologize for what happened. Heejun shrugged, but Seungjun could see the disappointment in his face. “Those are my fave socks.” He said scowling. Reaching out, Seungjun poked his cheek with a smile.

“Aww, you look like an angry puppy.” The younger swatted at him with a smile.

∆

Winter was Inseong's favorite season. The streets always looked different after a snowfall like last night's. There was always a serene and calming feeling around the city. The other reason? It was the perfect excuse to wear all the many jackets and hoodies he owned without people asking if he was sick. As a vampire, his body temperature was stuck at 37 degrees Celsius but depending on his feeding habits the sun could hurt him. It was like getting a bad sunburn. Although he kept a regular feeding schedule, Inseong loved to wear hoodies and jackets. So it was a win-win.

Today, he was wearing a red long-line hoodie paired with jeans, as he laid back on the couch watching videos on his phone. He was scheduled to work in the evening, which gave him some hours to relax. Yet, all he could think about was the night before. In all honesty, he hadn't expected the man to be so handsome. It was almost like the first time he meet Lee Joon all those years ago.

The compassionate and humane person Inseong met years ago was merely a disguise. Joon came to their home on a winter night similar to last night's. The man told them he was a doctor en route to see a very ill patient and needed somewhere to sleep for a night. Inseong had been weary of him but his mother and sister invited him in. Keeping up his rouse, Joon spent a night in their home, telling them about his travels and his studies before leaving them the next morning.

It was only two days later that Inseong returned home from his schooling that he found Lee Joon bloodied with his sister's body while his mother's pale and fragile body was lying at his feet. Inseong would've died with them had Hyunwoo not found him.

For years, he'd ignore what Lee Joon did around the city and had avoided the vampire. Until a year ago, when Joon came to the bar unannounced to meet with Inseong's boss. Seeing the man was terrifying but the way he greeted Inseong as if they were old friends was infuriating. That day was when he decided to help the department.

 

“Hyung…” Inseong looked up from his phone when Jihun called out to him. From Jihun's stance to his expression, Inseong could guess the other was up to something. “So, remember how you told me I should order more blood?” Raising an eyebrow, Inseong nodded realizing where the conversation was headed. “Well, I have a showcase today at the dance company and I just noticed I forgot to make the order.”

“And?” Inseong asked, sitting up and leaning forward, patiently waiting for Jihun to speak again. Over the years, their relationship grew into something brotherly and like every pair of siblings they bickered and fought over the smallest things ever. Their latest argument?

Their taste in blood, it was endless because Jihun complained about the bitter taste of Inseong's B negative stash while the other hated the overly sweet taste of Jihun's favorite, O positive. They finally settled the argument by agreeing to disagree and make their orders separate.

There were two ways of getting blood: humans or bags. Inseong didn't like drinking directly from humans because it was too intimate. Vampires like him and Jihun, who fed on bags, had to register for delivery or buy it directly at the morgue but the latter wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

Whenever Inseong checked his stash, he'd check Jihun's just to make sure he had enough to sustain himself. A week ago, he suggested Jihun order more but the younger didn't do it- now here they are.

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Jihun complained, rolling his eyes. “You're never gonna let me forget this, will you?” Inseong shrugged, touching a finger to the yellow watch on his wrist. With a sigh, Jihun scratched the tip of his nose with his index finger. “I swear your pettiness is going to outlive roaches in a nuclear apocalypse, I swear.”

Inseong threw his head back, laughing loudly. “Not helping your case there.” Next to him, his phone chimed with three message notifications. Jihun looked at him as if waiting for him to check it. Shaking his head, he smiled broadly at the younger. “This is more important, besides you haven't given me the chance to gloat about something for almost sixty years.”

“Fine, fine, I need blood. Can you give me a bag? I called Dongmin and he won't be able to send something over until tomorrow.” Jihun explained. Inseong tilted his head to the side pretending to think it over before telling him where his stash was. “All that, just to say 'okay’? Honestly…” Jihun left the room mumbling under his breath about unfairness and pettiness.

Chuckling, Inseong reached for his phone. There were two messages from work and one from Youjin. The latter's was short and to the point with Seungjun’s name followed by his phone number.

 ** _Message to Park Seungjun (ง'̀-'́)ง_ ** : _Are you free?_

∆

After their briefing, Youjin had holed himself in his room probably speaking with H.Q about Heejun's findings. The older had been uncharacteristically closed off after Heejun proposed his plan. They would always weigh the pros and cons of each plan together before deciding whether or not to go through with it. Seungjun had tried to talk to Youjin but it proved difficult to get a moment with him.

As for Heejun, twenty minutes ago he announced he was going to the gym. Seungjun guessed he wouldn't be home until later. Standing in the middle of his room, he remembered the bag the research and development team gave him a few weeks ago. It had their latest weapons, gadgets coupled with some a new gloves they'd ask him to try out. Almost giddy with excitement, Seungjun retrieved the bag from under his bed after changing into some more comfortable clothes to go test everything out.

Seungjun owned moderately sized warehouse, filled with his training equipment and a small shooting range. It was when he was almost to the warehouse that he received a text from an unknown number.

_**Message to Unknown** : who's this? _

_**Unknown** : Jeong Inseong _

Seungjun stared at his phone for a moment. He could go ahead and say he was busy. On the other hand, what better way to try the research and development gadgets than with a vampire?

_**Message to Inseong:** yes and no, you? _

_**Inseong** : no, i was actually _ _wondering_

 _if you_ _wanted to_ _train or_

_something today?_

_**Message to Inseong:** ok _

_**Message to Inseong:** [address attachment] _

 

Seungjun didn't expect to see Inseong outside his warehouse looking like the heir to a third generation millionaire business. Paying for his cab, he got out and waited for it to pull away before approaching the vampire. “You got here pretty quick. Boredom eating at you?”

Inseong's eyes were covered by a pair of expensive sunglasses. Making Seungjun notice the way his nose scrunched up just the perfect amount for it to be cute when he laughed. “Maybe I just wanted to see you again.” Inseong replied. Seungjun rolled his eyes, reaching into his pockets for the keys. “So, what's this? I mean, an isolated warehouse in the outskirts of the city. Your bag looks packed and you're wearing clothes that can be disposed of quickly.” He lifted a hand to his chest, faking surprise. “Are you going to kill me?”

“You're not worth the effort.” Seungjun deadpanned over his shoulder before going inside.

“I've never been more insulted.” The place was dark as Inseong followed him inside. Taking off his sunglasses, he blinked thankful to be inside away.

“I just met you but I'm going to assume you don't listen very well then.” Inseong heard Seungjun call out from the far left before the lights came on. Smiling, he saw the taller man moving away from the transfer switch to a table in the middle of the room. “Since you wanted to train I thought you could help me check all this out.” Seungjun said starting to unload the bag. He could see Inseong coming closer to the table looking very much like an apprehensive cat. Suppressing a smile, Seungjun kept taking gadgets out of his duffle.

“Did you steal Hermione's bag or something?” Inseong asked chuckling with amusement.

“You know Harry Potter?!” Seungjun asked, head shooting up, eyed bright with surprised. He always knew vampires interacted with humans and blended into society but he'd never spoken so casually with one.

“Everybody knows Harry Potter, man.” Inseong replied. “Just because I'm a vampires doesn't mean I don't watch T.V.”

Feeling self-conscious for his silly assumption, Seungjun ran his hand over a pair of gloves that were lined with a silver alloy and supposedly carried a mean punch. “Never mind that. I invited you here for work. You wanted to train, and I have to use this stuff to review. Make sure they're field ready.”

“I'm starting to think you don't like me very much, Seungjun. Also, you _did_ call me over to inflict bodily harm on me. Wait, could it be that you're a sadist?!” While Inseong was ranting, Seungjun had quietly slipped on the gloves. “Invite to dinner before asking about my ki-”

The words we're cutoff as Inseong ducked to avoid a quick punch aimed for his face. With a smile, he ran his tongue over his lips teasingly. Seungjun was quick on his feet and Inseong was not using his speed, making the fight somewhat even. Every punch Seungjun threw was blocked. The fact that Inseong was only defending and not attacking frustrated him. Still, he could see the aftermath of each punch with the gloves on Inseong's forearms every time he blocked one of his punches.

Since the objective was to know if they worked, he pulled back, arms raised in surrender to let the other know he was done. “So, I guess they work?” Inseong asked with a sly grin. Seungjun nodded before going to get a bottle of water. Tipping his head back to drink, he could feel Inseong's eyes on him as drank.

“Why didn't you attack?” The question was sudden but Seungjun wanted to know. Instead of answering, Inseong flicked an imaginary speck of dust from the sleeve of his jacket. In the span of  seconds, Seungjun was laying in the floor with Inseong kneeling between his parted thighs. His hands were on the floor on either side of his head, caging Seungjun in. There was something predatorial about the look in his black eyes and the way he kept glancing between Seungjun's neck and his lips. “Get off or I'll stake you.” Seungjun grumbled, embarrassed by the way his heart raced.

Inseong stood, hand outstretched to help him up. Seungjun didn't miss the way Inseong laughed softly when he pushed his hand away. “I didn't attack because it looked like you wanted an actual chance to punch me, plus you wanted to see if the gloves worked- they do. Case closed, Detective Conan.”

Glaring at the vampire, Seungjun slid off his gloves before moving to the next item on the table. Their day went smoothly after that and they managed to review most of the items before Inseong announced he had to go to work. Before leaving, he lingered for a moment.

“About what happened before… sorry. It's just your blood smells _really_ good and despite nagging my brother to feed before meeting humans, I didn't.” Inseong held his gaze until Seungjun nodded.

“No worries… Just remember, I'll stake you next time.” Seungjun joked before Inseong disappeared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this week wasn't easy for kpop fans but i hope this chapter helped distract some of you. i know sometimes it feels like we carry the weight of the world on our shoulders but remember you don't have to do it alone. you're loved, you matter and every day you wake up, you're doing well. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> important note regarding this chapter: the second half is a bit dark, i guess. i don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable so i wanted to point out beforehand that it contains blood, blood sucking and very very very mild gun play. 
> 
> fun fact: i wrote that half listening to dreamcatcher's chase me on repeat!

Chapter 3: Like the storm rages 

I make you dizzy

 

It was dark outside when Heejun finally made it to the apartment he shared with Youjin and Seungjun. The only illuminated room in the apartment was the kitchen. Taking off his shoes, Heejun dropped his gym bag by the door and padded quietly to the kitchen, poking his head in. It was empty save for a forgotten mug and some take-out pamphlets on the counter. After placing the mug on the kitchen sink and putting away the pamphlets, Heejun went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Leaning against the counter, he took a few sips thinking about what happened earlier. Going to the gym was a welcoming distraction but now standing there all he could think about was Youjin.

Youjin's reaction to his idea earlier was eating at him. The oldest usually trusted him and Seungjun, yet he was quick to dismiss Heejun's idea for the mission. It was strange. Leaving the kitchen, he walked down the quiet hallway towards Youjin's room.

To be honest, Heejun hated feeling so uncertain around the older male. They had been working together for some time now and, despite the circumstance of their meeting, managed to grow close. His friendship with the two males on the team was as different as the men themselves. Around Seungjun, he joked, whined and when they had free time they would go shopping or work out together. Youjin made him feel differently. The man didn't go out of his way, or tried to please Heejun. It was simply the small things he did. As simple as they were, Heejun felt like someone cared about him, valued his presence. Youjin always remembered how Heejun liked his tea, the snacks he didn't like, and there was one time he left a scarf in his room as the weather began to feel colder.  

Heejun was aware of what would happen to them once they completed the mission. The three would become strangers again. Their interactions would be reduced to courteous greetings in the hallways, a few inside jokes and nothing else but memories. It wouldn't be the first time, yet this time it would sting more. He thought of Seungjun and Youjin as his friends. For the oldest, he'd even developed feelings. The end of their mission would be a bittersweet victory.

With hesitation, Heejun brought two knuckles to the door and knocked twice. From inside the room, Youjin called out an invitation to come in. The doorknob felt cold under his hand when Heejun opened the door to walk into the room. Out of the three of them, Youjin had the simplest room. Looking around, Heejun noticed the sheets over the bed were navy blue and next to the bed was a bedside table with a Nintendo Switch and a battered copy of Youjin's favorite Japanese fables book. Everything else in the room was related to their mission, unlike him and Seungjun who brought some stuffed animals and mangas to their rooms to make it feel more like home.

“Oh, you're home?” The simple question made Heejun nod. The older was wearing round spectacles, his dark hair was tousled as if he'd run his fingers through it all night, and his broad shoulders were covered by a black long sleeve henley tee, matched with some loose shorts. It was a simple outfit but Heejun thought he looked sexy.

“Is Seungjun hyung here?” Youjin shrugged at his question.

“I haven't heard the door… but to be honest, I've been a bit caught up back here. I was talking with Hyojong about your idea.”

“What did he say?” Hyojong was one of the department heads. The eccentric man was in charge of assigning missions, creating the teams and gathering information for the main director.

Youjin rolled his lips in and looked at the floor. “He agreed with my decision. It's too soon and he wants us to gather more information so we don't go in blind.”

“There might not come a chance like this in months, hyung.” Heejun refuted with a tired sigh. Crossing his arms over his chest, the younger man bit his lip and fixed his gaze on the floor avoiding Youjin's searching stare.

“You know as well as I do, Heejun, that going in blind puts the mission and the team at risk. We can't risk-”

“Risk the success of the mission. I know, hyung.” Heejun cut him off with a sigh. Youjin stood, shaking his head with a scoff.

“Risk the safety of the team. So you don't know. We don't know how many vampires Choi will have overlooking the sale. We need more information about the cargo, as well, before we send you guys to infiltrate it. I made a decision as a leader because I can't afford to put you at risk. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do.”

Heejun gaped at the older male processing his words. Youjin nodded with a pained expression before moving past him to the door. “Youjin hyung-”

“Goodnight, Heejun.” The man cut him off opening the door. Youjin stared at the floor unable to face the youngest. Heejun sighed, before leaving the room.

The door closed behind him and the youngest stood there looking at it. To be honest, Heejun wasn't sure if the older male had confessed to him. It felt like it but, at the same time, he was confused because the other shut him out quickly. Did Youjin think they were a sappy 80’s romcom where the popular girl shut down the nerdy guy for his confession? With an dry chuckle, Heejun shook his head still wondering what the heck happened and pretended to kick the door a few times.

Shooting one last glare at the door Heejun left for his room with a groan.

∆

Stifling a yawn, Seungjun left the warmth of his car. While the inside of their apartment building was pleasant and brightly light, the outside was crummy and only two out of the ten lamp posts in the parking lot worked. It was strange to find the parking lot so desolate and quiet on a Friday night, and he tried to ignore the anxiousness that settled in his gut. Looking around, Seungjun bundled into his coat trying to cover himself from the cold wind while double checking that his gun was tucked safely on the inside pocket of his coat. His fingers curled around the smooth metal giving him a sense of security. Feeling a tad silly, Seungjun laughed softly as he entered the security code for the door.

The small LED light on the number pad flickered green, but the door wouldn't budge. He tried pushing it again, but to no avail. “What the…” Seungjun grumbled under his breath. There was no way he'd entered the wrong passcode. Pushing it once more, he wondered if perhaps the door was busted. That couldn't be because either Youjin or Heejun would've texted him about it. As the minutes passed, his anxiousness grew.

Turning around, he gazed around the parking lot trying to spot another tenant. One of the lamps flickered and he saw a shadow move under it. Cursing under his breath, the man got his phone out.

 

_No signal_

 

Seungjun's blood ran cold. His military training kicked in as he pocketed his phone, something wasn't right. The parking lot shouldn't be so empty; it was too quiet and he kept seeing the same shadow. Fixing his eyes on the dimly lit parking lot, he kept a clear head while searching the area.

The blaring of a car alarm filled the silence as the lights glared against his eyes. “Fuck!” Setting his gaze on the ground, Seungjun blinked a few times before giving the door one last push. He could hear laughter, someone was toying with him. With a grunt, he turned to the side and started to run.

Running from a vampire was a useless, but he needed a second to figure out his plan. If they wanted to end him quickly, they wouldn't be taking this long to play around with him. His breathing quickened as he rounded the corner into a dark path. It was then when he felt a hand tug forcefully on his coat making him fall on his knees. Another laugh filled the night, sending a shiver down his back. Scrambling to get up, his hand caught on a piece of glass that was on the ground. The glass slashed his palm. Hissing at the pain, Seungjun raised a trembling hand and watched as blood, _his blood,_ stained the stark white snow.

“ENOUGH!” Standing up, Seungjun pulled the gun from his pocket and circled the spot waiting for the vampire to show himself.

A cruel laugh came from his left. Breathing hard, Seungjun pointed the gun in that direction straining his eyes trying to make out a face. “Honestly, I expected a little more from you.” He couldn't help but frown when he recognized the vampire’s voice. As Inseong inched closer,  Seungjun cocked the gun and pointed it at his face. “I thought we already established that I'm quicker than you, pretty boy?”

“Fuck you.” Seungjun bit out. “What do you want?” Seungjun was sure Inseong could hear the way his heart raced in his chest as he took a step back away from the vampire. It wasn't like he'd grown to trust the vampire or anything, yet he was surprised by the sudden betrayal. “I'm not in the mood for games.” Chest heaving, he watched Inseong, waiting for his next  move. His eyes grew wide as Inseong moved closer, leaning down to wrap his lips around the muzzle of Seungjun's gun. Eyes fixed on the taller male, Inseong gave it a slow, sensual suck.

Seungjun’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the vampire. Out of all the things, he imagined happening that did come to mind. With a frown, he pulled the gun back. “Funny, you're not in control here, Seungjun… I am.” The man straightened as Seungjun took another step backwards. “And I _love_ games.” Before he could realize it, Inseong was behind him. Despite their height difference, the other was stronger than him, with a hand around his waist Inseong held Seungjun against him. With his free hand, Inseong reached for Seungjun's injured hand. The cut was shallow and the bleeding hadn't stop.

The sensation of Inseong's tongue moving teasingly slow over his palm was as terrifying as it was exciting. The vampire moaned commenting on the taste of his blood. Seungjun tried to pull away from him as his cock twitched. He shouldn't react that way it was wrong, yet every moan and shallow breath Inseong took weakened resolve his will to escape.

With a groan, Seungjun threw his head back. Eyes closed, he began cursing Inseong under his breath knowing the other could hear him. His hold on the gun slacked and before he knew it, the gun fell to the ground. “Relax, pretty boy.” Inseong whispered, his breathing hot against Seungjun's cold skin. Seungjun tightened his hand into a fist when Inseong kissed his neck.

“ _Ahhhh,_ motherfuc…” The words were swallowed by a moan. People always described being bitten differently. Some felt pain, others pleasure, whereas others don't remember it. Yet all Seungjun could feel was want. The fangs were a welcoming pressure, the male didn't feel when the they broke his skin. Behind him Inseong chuckled lightly before lapping at the skin with his tongue. Seungjun bit his lower lip hard to swallow a moan, as the other lowered his head to his neck again. The sounds Inseong was making made a shiver run up his spine. A groan left his mouth when Inseong pressed himself closer to Seungjun and he felt the vampire’s hard-on.

As the world around him grew darker, Seungjun's panic rose. He could feel himself falling and falling.

 

With a scream, Seungjun startled awake. His hands trembled as he raised them to checked his palm for blood or any cuts… nothing. Feeling the skin around his neck, he sighed in relief. It was nightmare, despite how real it felt.Sighing he noticed his hands were cold, the shirt he'd worn to bed was sticking to his back and there was a visible bulge in his pants.

Fucking Jeong Inseong was going to be his death.

Dropping his head back on the pillow with a groan, Seungjun stared at the ceiling. Absentmindedly, he began to caress with his finger the area where Inseong's fans broke the skin in his dream. It was as if, the sensation was stuck in his mind now. There was no pain, all he could feel was want- pure lust. The dream felt eerily real but thinking back the tall male remembers coming home and getting bed.

The vampire was plaguing his thoughts when he went to bed. Their afternoon together was normal, well as normal as an afternoon with a vampire can be. After the _incident,_ Seungjun refused to further think about it- specially when his cock was still hard from the nightmare, they kept training.

Seungjun couldn't be attracted to a vampire he'd meet a few days ago. He was a professional, his priority was the mission and the team.

To his right, his phone buzzed with an incoming notification.

 

_Can u meet me tomorrow?_

_I have something to tell u_

 

Seungjun looked around the room wondering if perhaps the vampire was watching him. Shaking off the ridiculous notion, he unlocked it and typed out a quick reply.

 

_Ok. When & where? _

_Ur warehouse?_

_Around 4 pm_

_?_

_Ok._

_\\(^0^)/_

_ >(-,-)< _

_See? vamps can use emojis too_

_I hate u_

_Aww, ur adorable_

_ㅋㅋㅋ_

 

 _“_ Adorable, my ass…” Seungjun replied locking his phone. Dropping it on the bed, the male left the warmth of his sheets moving to his dresser. Since it was four a.m, he decided to get an early start and sort everything out before meeting Inseong later that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!!!!  
> 100 hits!! this is my first time posting a fic so every kudos, hits and comments means the world to me. see you all in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few of my headcanons/notes to make the story a bit more fun to you guys and make up for the long wait ;)
> 
> 1\. the non-vampires characters have been aged four years.  
> 2\. the story's lee joon is loosely based on [lee joon's](https://twitter.com/minhyvn_n/status/961785580437823489) character in 'vampire detective'. i could've changed the name but he's just so sexy xD  
> 3\. despite the fact that inseong is working as a bartender, he has three phds and can spean korean, chinese, spanish and japanese.  
> 4\. jihun works for a contemporary dance company. he is an instructor, working with 15 to 18 year olds.  
> 5\. as you guys have probably noticed heejun is a huge movie buff. his external drive has over a 100 movies all different genres and from different countries.
> 
> idk if you guys would be interested but i was a bit inspired by twitter aus and was thinking of creating polls in my twitter in regards to the story and you guys could vote? i can always use the help deciding in which direction to steer the story (ask my poor beta lol) if you guys would like that pls lemme know in the comments

Chapter 4: Scattered like the fog, mysterious like a puzzle.

 

The hours passed sluggishly as Seungjun went about his day. Fill out a report, text his parents, buy sour gummy worms for Youjin since he ate his, not think about his dream and try to ignore all the sensations said dream brought. There was just no way that he was attracted to a vampire. It was ridiculously stupid! This wasn't about bragging but Seungjun was a handsome guy. His job required him to be fit; he was tall, funny and he liked to think he was also cute. Men and women asked him out… Granted, most of his relationships didn't work out but that was beside the point.

Seokjin, Yukina and Daniel were his longest relationships.

Things with Jin were always nice. They broke up because the other got a job in Los Angeles with a high-end law firm. Their breakup was amicable and they often messaged each other on social media just to catch up.

Yukina had always been his close friend at work. The two met after she joined the department. Working together, training together and doing almost everything together took a toll on their relationship. The two decided to break it off before their friendship suffered any more damage.

Daniel is the one that got away, so to speak. After dating for two years, Seungjun still wasn't ready to move in together which caused fights between them. After their breakup, the two found each other again and despite Seungjun's will to work things out Daniel was doubtful and decided they'd be better off going their separate ways.

The fact that those three relationships were his most meaningful ones made him wonder if, perhaps, he was the problem. Seungjun wasn't afraid to commit, the man just couldn't fathom the thought of opening himself to someone; letting them see him at his most flawed and vulnerable moments.

Growing up, Seungjun saw his parents relationship crumble from something fruitful and loving into a toxic and hateful aura that followed them wherever they went. Becoming like them was truly one of his biggest fears.

Opting to drive instead of paying for a taxi, he left work around three in order to get to the warehouse before Inseong. The vampire had been a lingering pest in the back of his mind all day. The ghost of his dream remained on his skin. Seungjun couldn't help feel the area in his neck where the fangs broke the skin in his dream. It send shivers up his back each time, he ran his fingers up the hot skin.

Seungjun's fingers tighten over the steering wheel as he wondered turning back. Would Inseong believe he suddenly moved out of the country? From what he'd gathered about Inseong, the vampire probably offer to meet him where he was or worse- track him down. With a sigh, the human rounded the corner up the desolate road to the warehouse. Inseong was as annoying as he was handsome.

Parking the car, Seungjun glanced around glad to be earlier than the vampire. Seungjun was going to meet Inseong as if last night's dream didn't shake his core. The man was an ex-black ops soldier, for God's sake! Staying calm in dangerous situations was a pretty important part of that job. And Inseong catching wind of Seungjun’s attraction was definitely a dangerous situation. Inseong would probably tease him until he snaps which would lead to him murdering said vampire.

Reaching into the backseat for his duffel, Seungjun groaned. Once he had everything, he locked the car and made his way into the warehouse. The warehouse was dark and his stepped were loud as Seungjun move close to the wall towards the power switch. As the overhead lights came alive, the door banged against the wall making him turn towards the sound with a frown. His duffel banged into his hip and he knotted a hand around its strap, needing something to hold onto.

“Oops… I seriously tried to hold my strength.”

Inseong was smiling sheepishly as he stepped inside. Seungjun's heart skipped a beat as he looked at the vampire. Inseong looked as casual as ever in his long sleeved white tee paired with jeans and some expensive looking shoes which he made look cool. The box in his hand caught Seungjun's attention and he raised a single eyebrow in question. “What's with the box?”

“What's in the box?!” Inseong joked with a bright smile as he walked towards the metal table Seungjun had in the middle of the room. “Dinner! I'm going to forward past the questions and possible threats and answer: I bought it because I figured you might be hungry… but now that I say it I feel stupid for assuming, it's up to you really- eat it or whatever.” Seungjun smiled at the vampire’s rushed words. It was actually nice and unexpected, never in a million years did he except such a thing to happen.

“Thank you…” Seungjun mumbled before coughing into his fist. His roommates often brought him dinner, so he couldn't understand why Inseong's actions made his heart race. Maybe he was developing arrhythmia which would explain why his heart beat would quicken at random moments. Denial became Seungjun's best friend since a certain vampire with bright eyes and bunny teeth came into his life. “I'm too lazy to cook, so it won't go to waste…” Seungjun palmed the back of his neck, tongue held between his teeth. Gazed fixed on the ground, he nodded in order to avoid the other's bright smile. Honestly how could someone always look so happy? “Your message said you had something to tell me?”

Inseong's expression suddenly sobered up. Seungjun could notice the tense line of his shoulders as the male stood straighter. Whatever it was, Seungjun guessed it was troubling him. “Joon dropped by the bar last night.” Seungjun placed his duffle in a chair before crossing his arms over his chest listening to Inseong's melodious voice.

∆

**~ The night before after they put parted ways**

The club felt busier than usual as Inseong manned the bar. An elbow digging into his side, made him turn to glare at Minhyuk, his co-worker. “What?”

“Did you know he was coming?!” The other vampire, hissed. Confusion clear on his face, Inseong looked towards the door to find Lee Joon and Jihyo, his right hand woman. Next to them was a skinny man with sharp features and bright red hair, from where Inseong was he could tell the other was nervous.

“I had no idea, really.” Next to him Minhyuk, sighed before moving to take care of a customer. Eyes trained on the newcomers, Inseong began gathering empty shot glasses from the bar top. He was in the process of drying the shot glasses, after washing them when Choi, his boss, called out his name.

“You're wanted in the back.” Despite his protests about leaving his area unattended, the man insisted. With a curt nod, Inseong washed his hands and walked slowly towards Mr. Choi’s office. What would Lee Joon want with him? The man couldn't possibly know, about Inseong's plan to kill him. He hadn't told anyone besides Seungjun and Jihun. Sure, Jihun could be a gossipy old hag but he didn't hang out with any other vampires besides Inseong. Inseong clenched his hands in order to stop them from trembling and ignored the sinking feeling in his chest as he neared the door.

Knocking once, Inseong waited for a reply. The door was opened by Jihyo, who smiled widely at him before ushering him inside. More than friendly, her smile looked predatorial with a slimmer of viciousness.  Unable to return her smile, Inseong ducked his head moving inside quietly. "Inseong!" Lee Joon's greeting was cheerful and Inseong's lips curled with distaste when the other spoke again. "Sorry to pull you away from work but we needed your help with something." The man was sitting on top of Choi's desk with his feet propped in the red haired man's lap. Making eye contact with the man Inseong quickly looked away as the other mouthed something close to 'help'. Jihyo moved behind him and came to stand by the desk, arms crossed over her chest as she looked at Inseong with interest.

"Why would you need my help?" Inseong asked, trying to keep the venom out of his voice. The more he looked at Lee Joon, smiling and acting like nothing happened between them the more he wanted to kill him. Being kind to a monster like Lee Joon cursed him for eternity- it thrusted him into a life he never wanted. Before being turned, Inseong was a simple guy, who never wished for anything except the happiness of his family. It was because of that monster that they were gone.

"Your special talent, of course!" Inseong could feel the bile rise as a wave of nausea hit him. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes and shook his head as the man chuckled. "Oh, come on now! If the years have done something well is create amazing torture instruments, don't you think?" The question was directed at Jihyo, who giggled a reply and reached behind Joon for a box. Inseong took a step back , eyes clenched shut. To this day he still had nightmares about all the horrible things he did to obtain information. Hyunwoo, his sire, used to work with Lee Joon torturing people for information and during their time together Inseong had learned from the man and even surpassed Hyunwoo because of his ruthlessness. It took him years to accept the atrocities he'd done.

"Why me? Isn't that the reason you keep her around?" Inseong bit out, setting a cold gaze on Jihyo. Once Hyunwoo and Inseong decided to stop Lee Joon needed a new pet psycho to do his dirty work and recruited Jihyo. Joon chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jihyo’s waist with a smirk. Eyeing the medium-sized box wearily, Inseong sighed inwardly as he pushed down the need to run out of the room. There was no way Joon would let him leave- knowing the man he would either leave him no choice but to torture the poor bastard or make him watch as Jihyo does it. "I haven't done this kind of thing in years... I'd probably botch it."

"An ability like yours comes natural, kid. Jihyo would be more than happy to do it but she'd been dying to see you or Hyunwoo in action." _'Why didn't she actually die or you?'_ Inseong wondered bitterly as the man smiled. "We were actually surprised to hear you were working here! Someone of your stature, actually working for a worm like Choi? So disappointing, to be honest! I know Hyunwoo became a stick in the mud since Kihyun was killed but you, your potential is unrivaled and there alw-" Inseong raised a hand and cut him off with a glare. "Do it this one and when you're done with it we can grab a pint. I have another favor to ask you."

"And if I refuse?" Joon threw his head back in laughter making both Inseong and the red-haired man jump. Meanwhile, Jihyo chuckled, grabbing the box and walking towards Inseong. The small woman thrust the box into his arms with a smirk before pushing past him out of the room. Joon stood from the desk with a sigh and walked to him.

With a smile, he placed a heavy hand on over his breast pocket, depositing a piece of paper before patting the spot softly, he leaned into his ear. "What makes you think you can refuse me, kid?" With that, he left the room closing the door with a soft click. The slip of paper probably had the information he needed Inseong to get from the man. Inseong closed his eyes and sighed deeply willing down the desire to murder the man with whatever was in the box down.

A clatter caught his attention and Inseong opened his eyes to the red-haired man kneeling down, head low, his hand clutched together as he spoke softly. "Please, please, let me go. I'll do anything you ask." Inseong's stomach churned, looking away from the man, he sighed grounding himself. Once he locked the door, the vampire stepped past the kneeling man towards the messy desk. The contents of the box clattered a little when Inseong placed it on top of the desk.

“Get off the floor and move back to the chair…”

The man was a sobbing, pitiful mess after Inseong was done with him. With a final look over his shoulder at the tied up man who would hunt his thoughts for years Inseong opened the door and stepped back into the bar.

∆

“What information did he want to know?” The human asked after processing everything Inseong told him about the night before. Was he angry at him? The expression on his face gave no clues as what the taller was thinking. Biting his lower lip, Inseong stared at the human.

“There's a halfway house in Busan for runaway teens and homeless people, turns out someone has been turning humans. The problem is they're popping up dead around the city. According to Lee Joon's guy, there's an American doctor who is experimenting on vampires.”

“You got that information from the human you tortured for Lee Joon?” Inseong lowered his head, unable to meet his eyes and nodded. “Also you're telling me, your sire is Son Hyunwoo, Lee Joon’s former right hand man?” Inseong nodded in reply again, a tad annoyed by the other's tone. “Our Son Hyunwoo, one of the heads of the anti-violence syndicate?” Inseong finally looked up, his expression cold.

“Did you miss the part where I told you we left all that behind? Hyunwoo found me left for dead after Lee Joon attacked my family.” Inseong explained in a calm voice. “For years, we stayed there, had Lee Joon not killed Hyunwoo’s partner, we would've stayed longer. There's an order in our world, Seungjun, you don't refuse a man like Lee Joon or even Hyunwoo, to be honest. We have to survive and sometimes that means doing things you'll regret for centuries, staying there was my only way of dealing with everything that happened at that moment.” Something shifted in Seungjun's expression making Inseong smile.

“Wait, you're over a hundred years old?!” Inseong nodded with a chuckle. Distracted by the sudden discovery, the human began spouting random numbers as Inseong kept his three hundred and fifty years a secret.

Between flirty insults, jokes and somewhat serious conversation, the two spent another afternoon together.

* * *

 

It had been a day since Heejun’s conversation with Youjin- where the elder sort-of but not really confessed to him. With his room being the closest to the kitchen, he could hear someone there and the probability of it being Youjin was high since Seungjun hated cooking.

“Are you going to keep standing there watching me boil water?” Heejun was startled by Youjin's voice. In all honesty, Heejun had been debating whether to go in and talk to him or go back to his room.

“Dude, you scared me! Do you have cameras around the apartment or something?” Heejun finally noticed the kettle on the stove as Youjin moved to grab two mugs. Facing him, the other nodded somberly. Heejun's widened his eyes. The latter was about to protest when Youjin spoke.

“I don't have cameras in here, stupid. I heard your door opening and unlike Seungjun who would've come barreling into the kitchen to beg for spicy ramen, you're always quiet.” Youjin explained with a smile. The three of them began working together a year ago for this mission. They probably wouldn't be as close as they are had the department not ask that they live together. It was safer, more cost effective and it made their job of surveilling the bar easier.

“You've noticed that, huh?” Heejun smiled watching Youjin move around the kitchen. Biting his lower lip, he fixed his stare on the smooth surface of the countertop. Moving in with virtually two strangers wasn't easy at first. They argued, bickered and got annoyed over the smallest things. Still Heejun appreciated them greatly. Seungjun was one of the kindest yet strongest people he knew. Heejun could always count on him in the field.

“What’s on your mind? It looks like you're either trying to burn a hole through the counter or you're suffering from horrible constipation.” Youjin commented, offhandedly as he placed a cup of what smelled like plum tea in front of him. Taking a seat across from him, Youjin waited quietly for Heejun to speak. The hot tea was a welcome treat since it always took Heejun a while to shake off the cold weather. Heejun studied the colorful mug before him with fondness. Although the mug had been a birthday gift from Seungjun, Youjin picked it since the tallest member of their team couldn't decide.

“What did you mean yesterday?” Nerves gnawed at Heejun. Finally looking at Youjin, he could see the way the other shakes his head with a sigh at his question. It was never Heejun's intention to burden or anger Youjin, but he was truly curious as to why the other shut down his idea so quickly.

“I care about you... It's unprofessional to admit because we're coworkers but you've grown on me” Youjin smiles sheepishly, worrying his lip with his nail. “It’s stupid because that's basically one of the biggest don'ts for me but it happened.” Youjin looks away from Heejun, fixing his stare on the sticky notes all over the fridge. “I know you and Seungjun are capable of going in there and sabotaging the delivery… but it scared me. I don't want you to get hurt.” Heejun noticed the way Youjin said ' _you_ ’ instead of ' _you guys_ ’ before meeting his eyes. “It's stupid because I know you're a field agent, it's what you do but I don't want to imagine what would happen to the team, _to me_ , if something happened to you.”

Heejun concentrated on drinking his tea as his mind reeled. Youjin cared for him and wanted to protect him?! Despite his happiness with the development, he knew there was nothing they could do a moment because their mission was their priority. They were committed to seeing this through until the end no matter how long it took them. More than proving themselves, it was about protecting the people of their city.

“There's another reason I vetoed the mission.” Youjin's voiced made him focus back on their conversation and he nodded at the man to let him know he was listening. “I got a tip from another one of my C.Is, there's a rumor that someone is experimenting on vampires trying to find a cure.”

Heejun almost dropped his ceramic mug in surprise. “Wait, someone's trying to create a cure for vampirism?” Youjin nodded in reply. “Does the department know? This is huge! Imagine all the people we could help!” Youjin smiled softly at Heejun's innocence.

“I only spoke about this with Hyojong yesterday but we decided not to tell anyone yet because it's a rumor, right now. We need more information about what's happening and who's behind this.” Heejun knew he had a point so he didn't push him for information or anything.

“Let's wait and see what happens then…” Heejun said to both their not-so-clear-relationship and the mysterious new possible vampire cure.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! this chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine lol few notes to make this chapter easier ro read.
> 
> hematology: science that studies blood  
> hematocrits: red blood cells.
> 
> * nC cells are based on tokyo ghouls rC cells because im anime trash lol 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5: I’m alive and still breathing.

I’m going to be born new.

 

When Inseong woke up after being turned, it was almost like waking up in a nightmare. His throat burned with a new found thirst for blood. The fangs broke the skin of his lips whenever he spoke since he wasn't used to them. Human food made his stomach churn and the only thing he could digest was coffee for some strange reason. As the years passed, Inseong began to understand what he was yet it never got any easier. Before vampires were accepted, being turned at a young age meant changing his name, hair and location every few years in order to keep his rouse and be safe. Immortality meant nothing if you couldn't remain at the side of those you loved.

Inseong swore he would never turn someone and curse them the way he was. The vampire kept his promise until meeting Jihun; the brightest man he had ever met. Not once did Inseong think about turning him during the time they dated. Hyunwoo asked him about it and Inseong's answer always was a determined no. Inseong didn't want Jihun's innocence to get tainted the way his did.

Still, Lady Luck had plans of her own for them. Jihun was fatally wounded in a mugging outside a theater while waiting for Inseong. Overwhelmed with guilt and panic, the vampire offered Jihun a chance to keep living which he took without a doubt.

Being a sire meant becoming tethered to another vampire. They couldn't feel each other's emotions, but it created a unique bond- it was something more than friendship, it was a deep understanding and a sense of solidarity towards that person. Inseong never truly felt that until Jihun woke up as a vampire. At first, they tried picking up their relationship where they left off but they fought over the littlest things and held grudges for centuries. Jihun also loved to point out that he died because Inseong was late to their date in every argument and never failed to mention that Inseong hid his nature until the moment of his death. They decided to stop fighting and become friends, which was no easy task but the years gave them plenty of time to practice.

Four weeks went by since their discovery yet neither side had any new information. Seungjun had threatened to stab Inseong if the vampire asked once more if they had any new information on the supposed cure. Restlessness settled in his bones and he needed to know more. Whether it was all a lie or reality, he couldn't take it anymore. Something had to be done.

Lee Joon never really told Inseong why he needed to know about this cure. Jiyeon hinted that it had something to do with their numbers. According to statics, for every six humans in the city there was a vampire. If the population of vampires were to decrease once the cure is discovered Lee Joon would be left with nothing.

Inseong was sitting at the dinner table which was scattered with books and papers when Jihun walked past the dining room on his way to the kitchen. “Stooooop.” The older vampire called out. The younger skid on his socks and popped his head in with a smile. “You got any plans for today?” Jihun raised a single eyebrow looking at the other with amusement as he shook his head.

“Why, are you bored?” Jihun walked into the dinning room and pulled out the chair across from Inseong. The younger vampire sat before reaching for the book Inseong was reading. “Okay, I guess you really are bored.” Jihun joked sliding his hematology book to the side.

Inseong shook his head with a smile. “Just a bit of light reading… Wanna come to Busan with me? I have some work to do over there and the train ride is almost three hours long.” Inseong sighed warily before looking at the other. From what they knew so far, the doctor in Busan was experimenting on the vampires nC cells trying to find the cure.

nC, also known as Night Child, cells existed in both humans and vampires. They're a dormant cell in humans which activate when a human is turned into a vampire. The nC cells are the ones responsible for their quick regenerative abilities. They are also the reason why vampires can't eat human food. nC cells are the nutrients the vampires obtain in the blood metabolized into energy and their superhuman abilities.

“Did you guys lose a shipment of expensive tequila in Busan?” Jihun asked making Inseong glare at him. “Also that big-ass book is the farthest thing from light reading. Light reading is the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson stuff, I thought you were the smart one.”

“Very funny.” Inseong deadpanned. “This is an old book from my med-school days. There's this… this, uh…” Inseong wasn't sure if telling Jihun about the cure would be wise. More than his selfish reasons, he feared that perhaps the younger would think a cure was possible and put himself in danger. Inseong worried at his lower lip with his nail before sighing with guilt.

“Spit it out. Did something happen? Do we have to move again? Last time was my fault, so I won't complain that much!”

“No! It's not that and I've told you a million times it wasn't your fault. There's some rumors circulating around about a doctor who's working on a cure.” Inseong watched as Jihun's eyes widened and his heart fell. “Don't get too excited. I don't know why Joon is looking into it but Seungjun and the others are worried because so far all it's left behind is a trail of bodies.”

“Do you think it's possible?” The hopeful glint in Jihun's eyes made his heart ache. Inseong settled his gaze on the image of hematocrits in the front of the book. If Inseong was right, what the doctor was trying to do was find a way to revert nC cells back to their dormant state which in turn could possibly make a vampire human again. From what Inseong knew no one had been able to successfully experiment on nC cells without harming or killing the vampire.

“To be honest, I don't know. nC cells are tricky assholes but maybe this person is crazy enough to find a way to create a cure, who knows?” Inseong sighed. The prospect of the cure working and Jihun taking was a possibility in the future. Immortality was something Jihun never asked for and even if he didn't say it anymore it was Inseong's fault- one way or the other, he was stuck that way. Maybe if Inseong made it to the theater on time that day there would've come a time where Jihun would've denied his offer to become a vampire and grown old with some cute soldier but time couldn't be reversed.

“Is the guy in Busan?” Inseong nodded, wordlessly wondering what was going through Jihun's head. “Are you going to talk to him or something?”

“Nah, I don't know who it is or if they're even still there but it's the only clue we have right now. You don't have to come, I just figured it's been a while since we hung out and I miss you. I'm getting jealous of everyone at the academy.” The last part was a joke to ease the heavy atmosphere he'd created.

“Figures, you're the only person I know who would waste a day searching down a rumour.” Jihun replied with a smile. “I don't have anything better to do. Also I resent that statement! If anyone was going to be jealous it should be me. I hardly see you and when I do you've got that human’s stink all over you.” Jihun accused as Inseong threw his head back in laughter. “What's so funny? I'm serious, he's got this strong scent mixed with something sweet. It's weird.”

“Jealousy really isn't your shade, Jihun, but it's cute! I missed this side of you.”

“Screw you, go and get ready cause we have a long day ahead of us.” The younger replied. Jihun stood up, stuck out his tongue at Inseong only to make him laugh more and went to get ready. With a smile on his face, Inseong gathered the books to tidy the table before leaving to get ready.

∆

As Inseong boarded a train to Busan, Seungjun stood outside the Department of Justice building lost in thought. The tall man came to the building with the intention of meeting Hyunwoo but as he faced the doors Seungjun couldn't bring himself to go inside. Would the vampire even want to him? They knew each other in passing but they hadn't spoken before. Feeling a tad dejected, Seungjun sat down on a bench outside the building.

“Seungjun?” The man looked up at at the mention of his name and saw CNU, or as his birth certificate reads Dongwoo walking towards him with a bright smile. “I swear that even when I'm 70 and half-blind I'll still recognize your enormous built.” Seungjun smiled at his senior with a chuckle and stood to greet the man.

“CNU! How are you?” Seungjun asked as the other pulled him into a tight hug. CNU was a weapons expert as well and he was Seungjun' mentor when the other first joined the department. The senior officer was always bright and joyful despite his ruthless attitude on the field. Most of what Seungjun knew was thanks to him. Once Seungjun became a ranked officer he hardly saw the man. “How long have you been back?”

“I came back two weeks ago.” The senior officer replied with a smile. “What bring you around? Last I heard you were assigned to a three man team to do recon or something, right?”

“I am. They assigned me as tactical and weapon support, in case something happens. I dropped by with plans to talk to Hyunwoo but I might go home.” Seungjun chuckles, as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Why? I mean you came all the way here, might as well do it.” CNU was always good at reading Seungjun and for that he was grateful. “I'm guessing you found out about him and Lee Joon.” Seungjun nods wordlessly. “At some point or another, we've all done things we're not proud of to survive, kid.” The nickname makes him smile, as the other is only a few years older. “You were a soldier, so you know better than anyone. Don't judge him too harshly, okay?” As if knowing Seungjun won't turn back now, CNU pats his shoulder with a smile. “Let's go.”

On the way to Hyunwoo's office, the pair catch up and joke around a bit. The come to a stop in front of the office and Seungjun sighs watching the sign on the door with gold lettering: _Son Hyunwoo - Vampire Council Liaison._ “See you around, kid.” CNU waves him goodbye with a grin after knocking twice on the door for him.

“You, CNU, get back he-” His words were cut-off when a woman opened the door. The woman was pale with hair so glossy raven-colored hair. Seungjun couldn't help but stare at her dark eyes. Could she be a vampire? “Good Morning. My name's Park Seungjun, I'm with the Seoul Vampire Crimes Unit, I was wondering if Mr. Son would be available to meet with me?”

“Good morning! My name's Hyunjung. I'm Mr. Son’s assistant. Come in, give me just a moment to see if he's available right now.” Seungjun bowed his head in thanks and stepped inside. The walls were line up with many pictures, they range in era and subjects. Seungjun was studying a framed picture of what look to be Inseong with Hyunwoo when the assistant came back. “Mr. Son doesn't have that much time but he'd be willing to talk to you now.” The woman motioned for Seungjun to follow and she led him to a brightly lit room with a view of the city.

“Thank you, Hyunjung.” Hyunwoo was leaning against one of the windows and he smiled fondly at his assistant before she left them alone. “Mr. Park, what can I do for you today?” Seungjun was taken back by the man's gentle smile. Despite his strong features and muscular build the vampire emoted a calming aura.

Seungjun's heart raced in his chest, still he was never one to stand down. “Is it true you used to work for Lee Joon?” The vampire’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before a chuckle escaped his lips.

“You certainly don't beat around the bush.” Inseong watched as Hyunwoo moved slowly towards his desk, sitting down he asked Inseong to do the same before he spoke again. “I didn't work for him. We used to work together since we share the same sire. You could say we are something close to brothers. How did you come across that information, anyway?” 

“Inseong…” Seungjun smiled sheepishly. Hyunwoo chuckled again shaking his head. The man leaned forward elbows resting on his desk and asked Seungjun if he had anymore questions. The man sighed and began asking him all the questions that plagued his thoughts for weeks.

Seungjun asked about his relationship with Lee Joon, about turning Inseong and why he decided to work with the police in order to stop Lee Joon's wrongdoings. The man wanted to ask more about Inseong but he felt it would be best to ask the vampire himself and not Hyunwoo.

An hour passed before Seungjun shook Hyunwoo's hand and left his office. Outside the building he sat in the same bench as before and pulled out his phone. Without giving himself the opportunity to talk himself out of calling, he pressed the call button before putting the phone to his ear.

 _“Seungjunie! To what do I owe the pleasure?”_ The man rolled his eyes while his heart skipped a beat at Inseong's nickname for him. Seungjun hadn't seen inseong in four weeks, except for a random selca the vampire sent him eight days ago. _“Did you miss me? I know I missed your tsundere ass.”_

“I'm hanging up.” Seungjun deadpanned making the other chuckle before asking him not to. “I might have missed you but the moment you answered the phone it _magically_ went away.” Inseong chuckled again and Seungjun could hear someone asking him how it was. “Are you busy?”

 _“Yes and no, I'm on my way to Busan with Jihun.”_ Seungjun raised an eyebrow, feeling a tad jealous. “Jihun, isn't that your roommate?” Inseong hummed an affirmative and Seungjun sighed. “Be careful… The doctor sounds dangerous, I'd hate for any of you to get hurt.” Seungjun was glad the vampire couldn't see him because even his ears were flushed with embarrassment. On the other side of the line, the vampire balked at the human's words before cooing over it. Seungjun scratched his jaw with thumb, removing the phone from his ear as Inseong spoke endlessly. In a matter of weeks, he'd become stupidly whipped for an idiotic vampire and it was annoying as it was cute. “Message me when you get back?”

Inseong hummed before chuckling softly. _“I'll call you… if that's okay with you…”_ Seungjun bit his lower lip softly nodding before voicing his approval. _“Okay, talk to you later then.”_

“Later. Be safe…” Seungjun told him before hanging up. The man leaned back, head resting against the wall behind him, with a sigh. Seungjun raised a hand to his chest, heart beating wildly as he smiled.

  



End file.
